Reunited for the Final Battle
by AK1028
Summary: As all of Ash's old travel companions decend on Cerulean City, they all get the surprise of their lives as Mewtwo returns. Can our heroes save Mewtwo from Giovanni's clutches? Rated T to be safe. Shippings: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Penguinshipping, etc. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**Reunited for the Final Battle**

It has been one year after Ash was reunited with two of his friends from Sinnoh: Paul and Ranee. Ash and Misty had their first child, a happy, healthy girl named Amanda Delia Ketchum.

Barry fell in love with Summer, the girl he met at the boat docks. He returned home and got the news that Paul and Ranee got transferred after their wedding. He decided to go and visit them bringing Summer, Dawn, Piplup, and Kenny with him. As for Brock, Holly, May, Drew, Max, and Molly, they too headed towards Cerulean for no reason at all-like Barry and the others.

Sadly though, things haven't been going well there seeing that Ash's mother and Paul's brother died recently. He and Paul became very close becoming blood brothers with Gary as he took over his grandfather's job after he passed away. Now, things are back to normal as all of Ash's friends start merging on Cerulean City….


	2. To Cerulean!

1

**Brock's POV**

There we were travelling to Cerulean City to visit Ash, Misty, Paul, and Ranee. Ash and Paul have been through a lot in this recent year. Ash's mother was killed in a house fire, Reggie died from an unknown disease, and now Professor Oak died from natural causes. I felt so bad for Gary. I didn't want to leave him and neither did Drew, May, Max, and Molly.

We eventually crossed paths with Barry travelling with some old friends of ours; Dawn, Piplup, Kenny, and a girl, tall, twenty year old, long blonde hair, blue eyes, an orange blouse, blue jeans, a light blue backpack, and black running shoes. We saw them and went over to them. I smiled at Barry and said, "Barry, it is good to see you." Barry smiled at me and said-pointing to the girl next to him and said, "You too, Brock. Meet Summer, my girlfriend." Summer smiled and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Brock."

I smiled and said, "She seems very nice, Barry. Ash will be thrilled to meet her." Barry seemed a little took back and said, "Wait, you are on your way to see Ash, too? Ah, man! I'm going to fine you for taking our idea!" Dawn rolled her eyes and asked, "Have you heard from Ash, Brock?" I shook my head and answered, "No, I'm afraid not." May looks worried as did everyone else. Just then, Molly brought up something and spoke up, "Barry, did you find it odd that you guys that you had to see Ash right away? I mean like someone wanted us to come here?" Barry nodded and answered, "Yeah, now that you mention it."

I started to think and wondered aloud, "I wonder who wanted us all together again?" Max ignored that fact and said, "Well, we aren't going to find out by just standing here. Let's go!" We all nodded and started to head towards Cerulean. I wanted to Ash my success of my breading center back in Pewter City.


	3. The Gym battle

1

**Misty's POV**

I was battling the recent trainer to challenge me. Ranee was my judge seeing that Paul and Ash were in the playhouse with Amanda and Pikachu. The trainer was using an Oddish against me and I was using Corsola. Even though I was at a disadvantage, Oddish was weak. I decided to finish it off in one move.

I commanded, "Corsola, Spike Cannon!" Corsola's Spike Cannon hit Oddish hard-knocking it out. Ranee made her call and said, "Oddish is unable to battle! Corsola wins! The victor is the gym leader, Misty!" I smiled and said happily, "We won!" I went over to the trainer after we recalled our Pokémon and said, "You were great. Just practice and you'll be the best." The trainer smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll be back and I'll be better. You wait and see."

The trainer left and Ranee went over to me and said, "You were awesome, Misty!" I smiled and said, "Thanks, Ranee. We should go over to the boys." Ranee nodded and we started to head towards the playhouse where Ash, Paul, Pikachu, and Amanda were. Just before we could get there, a familiar voice stopped us in our tracks.

"Misty! Ranee!" We turned around and saw Brock, Holly, Drew, May, Max, Holly, Dawn, Kenny, Piplup, Barry, and Summer. I couldn't believe it. Our friends were here. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked Brock. Brock smiled and said, "Well, we decided to come see you after all you've been through." Ranee smiled and corrected him, "You mean after all Ash and Paul have been through. After all, the two of them and Gary are now blood brothers." Our friends gasped out of astonishment.

Barry flipped out and said, "If Ash thinks he can…" Before he could finish, Summer intervened and said, "Don't fine him, Barry. He's been through too much lately." We all nodded in agreement. Max smiled and said, "Hey, let me surprise Ash and Paul. They haven't heard my puberty voice yet." Molly blushed and said, "The real dreamy one." We all sweat dropped and I said, "Sure, Max. Follow me."

As we were headed towards the playhouse, May asked, "So, where are your sisters?" I answered, "They left on an international tour to promote their swimming acts. They came back once to ask me to help them out and that didn't turn out so hot…" Ranee giggled and whispered, "Actually, it turned into a big hot tub." I turned beat red but no one heard what Ranee said-thank goodness. I turned to her and whispered, "You are so lucky they didn't hear that." Ranee giggled again. I couldn't stay mad at her forever. Besides, she and I were real friends and practically sisters now.


	4. Old friends

1

**Ash's POV**

Pikachu, Bayleef, and Infernape were carefully watching over Amanda. Even though she was only a year old, she had her mother's hair color and my eyes. She was trouble like Togepi was but all that experience helped. I didn't know if Amanda would have aura when she would get older but I looked over to Paul who was training with Froslass.

My mind flashbacked to when we decided to become blood brothers. We went back home to Pallet Town after receiving word about Professor Oak sick. Gary was out of sorts so we decided to tell stories to make him feel better and I came up with the idea of becoming blood brothers-and Pikachu was our witness. But, a voice filled my head again. It was Mewtwo's voice. He said, _"You said if the fates allowed seeing your friends again, that would be enough. My friend, the time has come for you to see them and reunite. Giovanni's memory wipe will not last much longer…"_

Before I could ask him what he meant, a voice boomed saying, "I'm here to challenge Ash Ketchum!" I turned around and saw a grown up Max standing there. Paul came over and saw Max. Max came over and Pikachu recognized him right away. "Pika chu pi!" My yellow mouse friend said. All of our friends came over to us.

I couldn't believe it. All of my friends were here to see us. Max smiled and said, "Well, are you going to accept my challenge?" I smiled and said, "You are on Max." Everyone sat down and Misty took Amanda from Pikachu, Bayleef, and Infernape. Paul stood in between us as our judge. Paul said, "This one-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Max of Petalburg City will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side Pokémon is unable to continue. Begin!"

I looked at Pikachu and said, "Let's go, buddy!" "Pika!" Pikachu cried. It ran out to the battlefield and stood in front of me. Pikachu's cheek started to spark. _'Let's see how you've come along, Max.'_ I thought to myself.


	5. Something is wrong

1

**Max's POV**

This was it. The battle I've been waiting for. I knew Ash was tougher than ever now since he trains daily with Misty, Paul, and Ranee. Not only that, he was also using his aura to help train not only his Pokémon but himself as well.

I took out a poke ball and got it ready. I threw it up and my Sceptile appeared. My partner since the start. I turned to it and asked, "You ready?" Sceptile nodded and said, "Scepter!" Ash never looked more ready and so did Pikachu. Ash spoke and said, "You have the honor, Max." I smiled and said, "You are going to regret that. Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's Leaf Blade came towards Pikachu and neither of them was flinching a bit. Just when I thought Leaf Blade was going to connect, Ash reacted and commanded, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's Iron Tail hit Sceptile right in the face and sending it back a little towards me.

I looked at Sceptile concerned and asked, "You okay?" Sceptile nodded and I snarled and said, "They knew we were coming in close. That's why they didn't dodge." Ranee smiled and shouted out to me, "Ash has taken a page from my playbook! Smooth move, Ash!" Ash smiled back at her and said, "Hey, thanks Ranee. It's my turn. Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran towards Sceptile at a blinding speed that I didn't get a chance to attack. I snarled again and said, "Pikachu is faster than before." Ash smiled and commanded, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" "Pika! Pika…chu!" The yellow mouse said. Thunderbolt hit Sceptile and even though it wasn't very effective, it looked like it hurt. Ash was wicked strong.

I was about to strike again when Ash turned to Paul and said, "Paul, can you declare this battle on hiatus?" I snapped and said, "Why? You are winning!" Paul understood and said, "You got it Ash. Sorry, Max but this match is on hiatus until Ash tells me otherwise." I-I couldn't believe it. May saw that I was disappointed and said, "There is nothing you can do, Max. When Ash makes up his mind, he makes up his mind."

I was still disappointed and Ash turned to Paul, Ranee, Brock, Misty, and Amanda. They all nodded to each other and went off to the side. May looked concerned as did Summer, Barry, Drew, Molly, and Holly. What was going on?


	6. Stories and guilt

1

**Ash's POV**

I finally got to a part of the playhouse where no one could overhear us. Pikachu caught up to us as did Azurill. I took a deep breath and let it out, "Guys, a year ago I heard Mewtwo's voice saying, '_As for them re-meeting their friends again, it shall be so soon. Giovanni will eventually remember me and then it will be up to Ash and his friends to stop the world from falling into chaos. I'm counting on you, Ash Ketchum. I shall see you in a year.' _I thought I was hearing things but I just realized that I wasn't hearing things were before Max challenged me to a battle. It was Mewtwo again saying, _'You said if the fates allowed seeing your friends again, that would be enough. My friend, the time has come for you to see them and reunite. Giovanni's memory wipe will not last much longer…' _Guys, if what Mewtwo says is true, then this can be a twist of fate that we met up again. I think Mewtwo wanted us together to stop Team Rocket-once and for all."

Everyone was rather silent, like they were digesting what I suggesting until Paul spoke up, "But, what about Jessie and James? I know they've retired from Team Rocket but do you think that they can help?" Misty snapped and said, "Wait a minute, Paul. Are you saying you want to get involved with this? It will be too dangerous!" Ranee snarled and said, "If we don't do this, Mewtwo will fall into Giovanni's clutches again and if that happens, we might as well kiss our world goodbye." Brock nodded and said, "Ranee is right. We need to tell everyone what's going on. Too bad Gary is in no condition to help…."

Paul and I exchanged guilty looks. Gary asked us to leave in the middle of the night-when we were there-without any warning. During the time Paul and I were headed back, I took Paul to where my father was killed. Ever since then, Paul was in my corner more and vice versa. All of that time and energy we spent hating each other was wasted time. We were both worried about Gary but Brock was right. Gary was in no condition to help.

"I agree, Brock. We keep Gary out of this as much as we can. As for the others, we are going to have to tell them what is going on, right?" I asked-with a fist in front of my face. Everyone nodded and Pikachu said, "Pika, pika." We went back over to the others and I faced them. I took a deep breath and let it out. Before I could say anything, my aura sensed something. Just then, a bright light appeared in front of me. It blinded all of us and then a Pokémon appeared-a very familiar Pokémon.


	7. The Start

1

**Paul's POV**

The light faded and there was Mewtwo! I gasped in total surprise as did everyone else. Ash smiled at his old friend and said, "Mewtwo, it has been awhile." Mewtwo smiled at Ash and everyone except for me, Ranee, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Azurill, and Amanda were surprised that Mewtwo was here. I smiled and said, "Ash, you better explain what's going on before anything else happens."

Ash nodded and started to explain what was going on. "You see when I was a rookie, I was invited to New Island to battle the world greatest Pokémon Master. Little did I know it was Mewtwo setting up a trap to clone all of the trainers Pokémon and kill all humans and Pokémon because the way was betrayed by everyone who was involved with his creation? Anyway, Mewtwo here whipped up a hurricane and only three trainers plus I, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket made it through. We learned that Mewtwo hated humans and Pokémon who serve them. A huge battle ensued and I went out to stop it."

Mewtwo added, _"Mew and I launched two big attacks and they both hit Ash, turning him into stone. Just then, all of the clones and the originals started to cry over this young trainer. They brought him back to alive. I realized that at the circumstances at ones birth is that what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. I wiped their memories of what happened and I didn't see Ash until he was in the Johto region. He helped me get away from Giovanni and I was able to wipe Giovanni's memory. But, to my dismay, his will has gotten stronger and that will break the memory wipe I have over him."_ I also added, "Ash told me, Gary, and Ranee about this a while ago. And if Giovanni's memory does come back, it could mean the end." All of them gasped and Barry snapped, "Whoa! I'm going to fine you if you don't tell me what you mean!"

Brock answered, "We mean that Giovanni will stop at nothing to posses Mewtwo. We've seen it firsthand." Ranee nodded and added, "We've got to stop Giovanni when that happens. If we don't, it could mean the end of the world." Mewtwo looked at all of us and said, _"It was me who brought you all together. You are the only humans that I trust."_ We heard a helicopter outside and Ash snapped, "They're here. Bayleef, quick! Get Amanda to safety and stay there with her!" Bayleef nodded and ran out with Amanda. Ash recalled five Pokémon: Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Garchomp, and Staraptor. I recalled my Pokémon: Torterra, Honchkrow, Electrovire, Magmortar, Froslass, and Aggron. Ranee recalled her Pokémon: Infernape, Absol, Fearow, Lanturn, Bellossom, and Lopunny.

Mewtwo looked at Ash and said, _"I'm counting on you all. My psychic powers will link with your aura so that you can follow along."_ Mewtwo walked out and I started to think, _'Don't worry, Mewtwo. You can count on us all.' _I looked at my friends and saw that they all were thinking the same thing.


	8. Truth

1

**May's POV**

We all ran out and saw Mewtwo being captured by Team Rocket grunts. The helicopter took off. I didn't realize how fast this was happening but everyone never looked more ready. Summer looked at us and said, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash looked at her and said, "We have to wait until they are out of sight. Mewtwo said it will link its psychic powers with my aura. Let's wait until I feel something."

Max tugged on my sleeve and pulled me into him. He whispered, "If Giovanni remembers everything that has happened with Mewtwo doesn't it stand a chance that he'll remember Ash too?" My eyes went bugged eye. Max had a point. I went over to Ash and said, "Ash, what about Giovanni? If he remembered Mewtwo chances are, he'll remember you." He looked at me and said before walking away, "Let him remember." Paul came over to me and said, "Giovanni is the one who killed his father and his uncle. That's why Ash battled so hard against Team Rocket. Now, that he has to face Giovanni, let's just hope that Ash doesn't go overboard with revenge."

I immediately got worried. Paul had a point, too. I went over to others without Paul noticing and told everyone what Paul had just told me. They all gasped and Brock pointed out, "Ash is the kind of person who does go overboard sometimes but he wouldn't go that overboard." Barry didn't look to sure and asked, "Are you sure about that?" Before Brock could answer Barry, Ash spoke up and said, "I sense Mewtwo! He's in Viridian City at the gym! Let's go!"

Ash took the lead with Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty was right behind him with Azurill in her arms. Paul went next after her with Ranee was right behind him. I went next with Drew right next to me. Brock, Holly, Max, Molly, Barry, and Summer followed along behind us. We were ready for this-weren't we?


	9. Separated and bait

1

**Ranee's POV**

We got to Viridian City. We got to the gym and ran in. Like they were expecting us, Team Rocket grunts jumped us, all of them having Golbat and Golem out-blocking our path. Max threw a ball and a Pelipper appeared. Molly threw a ball too and an Ursaring appeared. Max turned to us and said, "We'll handle this. You guys go on ahead." Molly nodded and added, "And don't look back!" We nodded and left them behind.

More grunts jumped us and this time, Barry-with his Empoleon and Summer-with Mijumaru [that is an actual Pokémon-check .net to check it out] out took the next pair of grunts who had Graveler and Zubat out. We kept going. I never looked back for a second but I kept praying that our friends would be okay. Eventually, we got to a fork in the base. Ash closed his eyes and more grunts came up from behind us. Brock got Croagunk out, Holly got Wingull out, May got Blaziken out, and Drew got Roserade out. They told us that they would hold them off. Ash ran down the far left path and we followed. Just then, the floor below me gave away and I feel threw. Before Paul could grab me, the door closed.

I landed on my butt and saw I was in some kind of corridor. "W-where am I?" I asked aloud. I threw a ball and my Infernape appeared. Infernape looked around and then looked at me with curiosity. It asked, "Infer?" I made a fist and said, "We're in Team Rocket's secret base and we need to find Mewtwo…" Just before I could finish my statement, three familiar voices called out to me saying, "Brown haired twerpette!" Infernape and I ran over to where the voices were coming from. I got to a jail cell, peeked in, and saw Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Team Rocket! Man, I'm glad to see you three! Hang on! I'll get you out!" I turned to Infernape and commanded, "Infernape, Overheat!" Infernape nodded and Overheat got the door warm. I threw another ball and Lanturn appeared. I commanded, "Lanturn, Hydro Pump!" Lanturn nodded and Hydro Pump got the door cold enough for me to tackle it. The door collapsed and Team Rocket ran over to me and hugged me. They let go and Jessie said, "But, if you're here, then that means…." I nodded and said, "Ash is here and so are all of his friends." We started to run towards the door when I asked them, "But, what happened to you three?" James answered, "They found out that we knew about Mewtwo and threw us into jail for treason." Meowth nodded and said, "We're glad we retired when we did. We couldn't fight against you guys!" I smiled and said, "So true." I recalled Lanturn back into its poke ball.

I turned to Team Rocket and they nodded. They were in! We continued down the hall and found Mewtwo in a containment bubble. I gasped and said, "Mewtwo!" We ran over to the containment bubble and a jail cell caught Team Rocket. They said in unison, "Not again!" I wanted to get them out but my concerns were on Mewtwo. I ran over to the containment bubble when a shock of electricity stopped me. I screamed in pain. Infernape looked at me with worry and concern. The electricity stopped and I was a little stunned. A man-in the shadows, laughed and said, "Well, that's one of the rats." I snarled and said, "Let me guess. You're Giovanni."

He stepped out of the shadows and I saw him for the first time. He was a tall man, about in his late forties, short brown hair, cold brown eyes, and an orange suit. He looked at me and smirked. I got mad. I so wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face-especially after what he did to Ash's father and uncle. He said, "And you must be Ranee Shinji. I've heard a lot about you." I sneered and said, "And I've heard a lot about you. Let Mewtwo go now and I'll go easy on you." He sneered back at me and said, "Don't you realize that with Mewtwo in my clutches that I can take over the entire world? Observe its power." He pressed a button on the computer next to him and I saw the containment bubble glow.

Mewtwo grunted in pain and a big Shadow Ball appeared in front of me. I gasped. Giovanni had created technology that could tap into Mewtwo's mind and force him to listen to Giovanni! The Shadow Ball disappeared and Giovanni laughed-which got me to focus on him again. He said, "With that kind of power, I can rule. Now, what to do about this rat…?" He pressed another button on his computer and electric field below my feet shocked me again-making me scream in pain. "Infernape!" Infernape shouted. "Brown haired twerpette!" Team Rocket shouted in unison. Giovanni stopped the electrical impulse. I was dazed a little but I wasn't about to back down-not in a long shot. I looked at him and asked weakly, "W-why did you stop it?" Giovanni sneered and answered, "I need you alive for the moment."

I tried to snarl but I was too weak. I looked at Infernape. It had a worried look in its eyes. I tried to smile at it and said, "Infernape, you need to find Paul and let him know where I am. I'll be okay, trust me." Infernape looked like it wasn't going to leave me but it slowly left-unwillingly. Giovanni smiled and said, "Perfect." _'He knew I was going to do that. Oh, Arceus. I'm bait!'_ I thought to myself.


	10. Chain Reaction!

1

**Paul's POV**

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Azurill, and I were looking for both Mewtwo and Ranee. My heart was racing. Something was telling me that Ranee was in trouble. Ash turned to us and said, "I'm not getting anything from Mewtwo. I'm getting worried." Pikachu looked worried too and said, "Pikachu." Misty looked around and saw something. An Infernape coming our way.

Misty pointed towards it and said, "Ash isn't that you're Infernape?" Ash shook his head and Infernape ran over to me-worried. Azurill jumped out of Misty's arms and gave it a little hug. Infernape seemed to appreciate it and then it turned to me. It said, "Infernape! Infer, in fern!" I snapped. This was Ranee's Infernape! I got worried and asked it, "Where's Ranee, Infernape?" Infernape lead the way to where Ranee was. There, we saw Mewtwo-knocked out in a containment bubble, Team Rocket of Jessie, James, and Meowth in a cage, Ranee stunned in a corner, and a tall man, about in his late forties, short brown hair, cold brown eyes, and an orange suit on a balcony.

I snarled and asked the man, "Who are you?" Ash answered me-anger in his voice, "That's Giovanni-leader of Team Rocket." Giovanni smirked and said, "That's me and you must be Ash Ketchum, Misty Ketchum, and Paul Shinji." Misty looked mad too and asked, "How did you know who were we?" Pikachu's cheeks started to spark and Azurill looked really mad. I made a fist and said, "It doesn't matter how he knows that. All that matters is to free Mewtwo, Team Rocket, and Ranee." I started to go towards Ranee when she screamed in pain. The floor below her was electrifying her! The electricity stopped and Giovanni spoke, "Any of you take one step and you're friend gets zapped."

Ash snarled and then looked at me. He nodded and I nodded back. Misty knew what we were up to and slowly got a poke ball ready. Ash threw an Aura Sphere at the containment bubble holding Mewtwo-freeing it. Giovanni was surprised-which worked to our advantage. Ash got Mewtwo out and dragged it over to where we came in. Misty threw her poke ball releasing her Gyarados. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Misty commanded. Gyarados got Team Rocket out of there cage while I ran over to Ranee. Just as I got there, Giovanni pressed a button electrifying us both. "Paul!" Ash and Misty screamed in unison. Ash threw an Aura Sphere at Giovanni-which destroyed his controls. Ranee got knocked out-while I was a little stunned. I grabbed her and carried her over to the others.

The fried controls were starting to cause a chain reaction. I looked at them and said, "We've got to get out of here before the whole place blows!" Ash turned to Misty and said, "Mist, get out of here while you can. Tell the others to get as fast as they can!" Misty was a little hesitant. She didn't want to leave us behind. "But, Ash!" She protested. Ash turned to Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, quick! Get Mist and Team Rocket out here!" Pikachu nodded with hesitation but the yellow mouse agreed, "Pika." Pikachu grabbed Azurill and Misty, Team Rocket, and Infernape went ahead. Ash dragged Mewtwo and I ran with Ranee in my arms. _'I'm not losing you again, Ranee. Just hang on.'_ I thought to myself.


	11. The End

1

**Misty's POV**

I ran into everyone screaming that the place was going to blow. They recalled their Pokémon and followed me. I recalled my Pokémon as well before the chain reaction. Pikachu and Ranee's Infernape were right next to me. We all got out a few seconds later, the gym exploded. "Ash!" I cried. He, Paul, Ranee, and Mewtwo were still in there! Just when I thought they were dead, I saw an aura shield. _'Could it be…?'_ I thought. We all ran over and saw Ash-holding up an aura shield-protecting him, Paul, Ranee, and Mewtwo. Ash dropped the shield and I hugged him. I immediately turned to Paul who was holding Ranee. Mewtwo was also on the ground-very weak. We had no choice. We had to go to a doctor right away.

We all helped Ash pick up Mewtwo and Paul and Infernape helped to carry Ranee. We got them to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy checked both of them in. Ash was torn. He wanted to stay with Mewtwo-and Ranee. Nurse Joy came up with a brainstorm and put them in the same room. Paul was holding on to Ranee's hand. He hadn't said a word since we had left the gym. Officer Jenny came in and approached us. She saluted us and said, "I heard that you kids took down Giovanni and Team Rocket. On your bravery and determination, I like to thank you all." Ash looked at Officer Jenny and asked, "Did Giovanni…survive?" She shook her head and answered, "No, I'm afraid not. He died in the explosion." I smiled and said to Ash, "Poetic justice for a guy like him." We all nodded in agreement and Mewtwo woke up. Ash saw and said-happily, "Mewtwo, you're okay!" Mewtwo nodded and said, _"Yes, thanks to you and your friends. How is…?"_ Before Mewtwo could finish his question, Ranee woke up too.

She saw Paul and stroked his hair. He opened his eyes and saw she was awake. A tear rolled down his face and said, "Ranee! Thank Arceus that you're alive!" Ranee weakly smiled and said, "I'm not going to leave you that easily. Not in a long shot." Paul cried out of joy. I smiled and a tear rolled down my face. I looked around. Officer Jenny was long gone as was Team Rocket. I couldn't help but wonder if they turned themselves in-probably not. They always ran off when they saw authority. That thought brought a smile to my face.

A few weeks later, Mewtwo was feeling better as was Ranee. Mewtwo looked at all of and smiled. It said, _"Thank you-all of you. I appreciate what you have done."_ Ash smiled and said, "Just don't make yourself a stranger, Mewtwo." Pikachu waved and said, "Pika, pika!" Mewtwo nodded and flew off. "Goodbye, Mewtwo!" We all said in unison. The next day, all of our friends returned home and Gary came by after hearing the news that we defeated Team Rocket. Things went in slow motion after that but one thing was for sure. Everything was returning back to normal.

* * *

_End._


End file.
